Encuentros Casuales
by killingdolly
Summary: /Editado/.Después de amanecer. Bella y Edward aun no superan sus "Necesidades". Serie de momentos de la experiencia cuando cada uno de la familia encuentra a Bella y Edward en sus pequeños "Encuentros Casuales". Limes.
1. Primer Encuentro

_Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Encuentros Casuales.**

Por:

**Meriba**

**Resumen:** Después de Amanecer. Pasados meses después de la pelea con los Vulturi, Edward y Bella aun no superan su etapa de "Luna de miel." Malo que en una familia grande, poco espacio y nada de privacidad, Los Cullen's tendrán que soportar algunos "Encuentros casuales" de la pareja. Lime. Caliente & Divertido.

* * *

**I.—****P**rimer Encuentr**o**: _El escritorio de Carlisle_

**Bella.**

Aburrida.

Esa es la palabra que me definía ahora mismo. Es decir, estaba completamente sola, no había ningún vampiro, espíritu o licántropo rondando por ahí. Pensé que después de algunos meses ya después del incidente de los Volturi la familia se volvería más unida, ¡O no estaría sola!; Digo, mi caliente esposo se fue a trabajar con Carlisle al hospital y ¡ni siquiera necesitan el sueldo!, mi mejor amiga se fue con mi otra recién amiga rubia de compras **—**Gracias, pero odio ir de compras.**—** pensaba quedarme con mi adorable hija, pero, claro, como no acepte ¡La raptaron!, si, mis amigas/cuñadas habían raptado a mi dulce bebé. Emmett y Jasper se fueron de caza esta mañana, y como buenos amigos no me dijeron nada y se fueron, creo que secretamente hacen apuestas sobre sus esposas o algo así. En fin, mi dulce opción sería Esme, pero mi segunda madre se fue a una fiesta de té, a la que no me quiso llevar porque es descortés, ¡La mujer ni siquiera toma té!.

Así que así termine, sola en una mansión nada entretenida, _Genial._

_Simplemente asombroso, no tenia vida social cuando era humana y no tengo vida social ahora._

Entonces, como buena mujer aburrida que era, solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer. Llamar a mi candente esposo y traerlo a casa, para _divertirnos _un poco (si saben a lo que me refiero).

Tome mi lujoso Ferrari, que extrañamente me empezó a gustar —Probablemente porque Edward me dijo que me veía guapa y candente en el. — Y me dirigí al hospital. Milagrosamente ya no le temo a los hospitales, el hecho de que sea una vampira inmortal, con súper fuerza y rapidez, y mi escudo protector, me hacía creer que ya nada me podía hacer daño —Ni siquiera yo misma. —

Llegue al blanco y pequeño hospital de Forks, que se veía realmente tenebroso con el cielo grisáceo y la estructura antigua, donde daba un augurio de frialdad.

—Disculpe, ¿El consultorio de Carlisle Cullen? —Pregunte a una enfermera.

La mujer me miro varias veces, como si tratara de descifrar si soy real o no, aun no me acostumbraba mucho a que hiciera eso la gente y me mirara por largo tiempo contemplándome. Supongo que debí verme muy tonta cuando vi a Edward por primera vez, es decir, comprendía a la perfección como era ser deslumbrada —Y todavía Edward lo hace. —Pero era un poco fastidioso.

— ¿T-t-tiene cita? —

—En realidad no. Pero soy su nuera, vengo a buscar a mi marido, Edward.

La mujer parpadeo un par de veces y pareció que algo hizo click en su mente.

—Oh, sí claro. En el consultorio quince. —

Me sorprendió que me dejaran pasar así como así, pero no lo pensé mucho y me dirigí hacia el consultorio, donde se encontraría mi candente marido.

Abrí la puerta sigilosamente de la oficina y me vanaglorié con la imagen de mi sexy y caliente esposo inclinado, si ese perfecto trasero es sólo mío. Edward vestía unos simples caquis y una camisa de botones, pero era para comérselo, especialmente en esta posición.

De repente Edward se paro y vino asía mí a una velocidad de vampiro, me tomo la mano, sonriéndome torcidamente (De esas sonrisas que hacían, aun siendo vampira, me flaquearan las piernas).

Una de las cosas más sexys de Edward es que ni siquiera sabía que era tan jodidamente deseable, y eso me hacia quererlo más.

—Hey. —Dijo con una voz _demasiado_ sensual.

—Hey. —Dije sonriéndole coquetamente.

—Así que ¿Qué haces por aquí dulzura?, no es que me moleste, claro, al contrario _me _encanta tenerte aquí. —Oh si, muy sensual.

Solté una risilla tonta.

—Bueno, —dije mientras me acercaba a él. —Vine a ver a mi guapo esposo, ya que me encuentro muy, muy, sola en casa. —Hice un puchero, de esos que a Edward le encantan.

—Bueno, eso es algo muy malo de mi trabajo como tu marido, así que me encantaría que me dejes compensarte. —Sus manos jalaron las mías, jalándome hasta el, tan completamente que lo sentía _todo_ de él, instantáneamente enrolle mis brazos a su cuello y el las fijo en mi cintura. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndome en sus ámbares, oscureciéndose por el deseo.

Edward sonrió torcidamente antes de atacar sus labios con los míos en un fiero y pasional beso.

Sus manos pasaron de mi cintura a mis caderas, acariciándome suavemente sobre el vestido de satén, luego pasaron por mis muslos y de ahí a mi trasero, haciéndome soltar un gritito de placer; mientras yo pasaba mis manos por la espalda de Edward, maravillándome con sus suave piel y sus marcados músculos.

Edward dejo mi boca libre para atacar besando, chupando y mordiendo mi cuello, él sabía con certeza que era uno de mis puntos débiles. Metí mi mano dentro de la camiseta de Edward, masajeando toda su extensión, a Edward se le escapo un gemido ronco y me maravillé de ese sonido.

De pronto sentí la dureza del escritorio de madera, no sé cómo diablos terminamos caminado hacia allí, pero Edward lo aprovecho y me cargo hasta sentarme allí. Enrollé mis piernas en sus caderas, y ¡Valla que lo sentí! Edward dejo mi cuello para seguir con mi pecho, tocando fluidamente mis pechos. Oh si, esto _es_ gloria.

Pero fue en el momento en que mis manos estaban en el cinturón de Edward y él sus manos se encontraban en masajeando mis senos, cuando Carlisle entró a la oficina… con cinco personas detrás de él.

No sé cómo lo no sentimos la presencia de Carlisle, el olor a sangre de los humanos o el ruido de los pasos, pero aquí estamos a punto de tener sexo con seis personas mirando.

Sentí como si dejaría de ser vampira y que mi sangre se acumulaba rápidamente por mis mejillas. La vergüenza me inundaba, Edward, simplemente se quedo mudo.

—Ehmm, si, deben conocer ya a mi hijo Edward y su esposa Bella. —Dijo Carlisle algo nervioso.

Los cinco pares de ojos se centraron nuevamente en nosotros, rápidamente aleje mis manos del cinturón de Edward y el dejo mis senos. Hice un rápido saltito para bajarme del escritorio.

—Eh… si, Bella ha venido a visitarme, papá, —Edward tenía una expresión totalmente avergonzada y confundida, que si no hubiera sido por esta situación me hubiera carcajeado. —Yo…uh, la llevare a casa.

—Claro, Edward. —Dijo un muy sonriente Carlisle.

Edward puso una mano en mi espalda y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Lo único que escuchaba ahora era "recién casados" "luna de miel" y "urgidos", complementando cada frase con una carcajada.

Sentí como si mis manos sudaran y aun tenía la sensación de un rubor cubriendo mis mejillas.

Edward y yo entramos en silencio a mi Ferrari (Ya que el no había traído su volvo).

Finalmente, Edward habló: —Bueno, eso fue…

—Embarazoso.

—Muy, embarazoso.

Edward se giro para verme y nos quedamos un rato viéndonos, como si buscáramos en nuestros ojos si lo que acababa de pasar era real.

Finalmente rompimos en risas.

* * *

**N/A: **Después de tener completamente abandonada esta historia, me he puesto las pilas y vuelvo recargada. La misma trama, solo que mejo redactada, más cómoda y un poco más graciosa.

Sé que no nos hará gracia empezar de nuevo, pero esta vez es necesario, aún así no volveré a abandonar esta historia, ni alguna otra. Por lo en la próxima semana, me veran de nuevo con el segundo capitulo.

Si aún me leen & tienen algo de compasión por mi. Dejen un review y dí lo que piensas.

Las quiere mucho & mucho mas.

_—Meriba._


	2. Segundo Encuentro

**Crepúsculo & sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Encuentros Casuales.**

**II. Segundo Encuentro:** El comedor de Esme.

Me senté enfurruñada en el sofá junto a Edward. Emmett no me había dejado en paz desde que regresamos a casa, después de que cuatro hombres y mi suegro vieran como mi esposo yo estábamos a punto de tener sexo, es decir ¡Ni que él fuera un santo!, desde que se toda la familia Cullen ha visto a Emmett y Rose en sus juegos, sin mencionar el accidente de la semana pasada con Seth, pobrecillo apenas tiene quince y Emmett probablemente ya lo traumo.

—¡Papi!, —Gritó mi pequeña Renesmee yendo hacia mi esposo.

Sonreí y vi como Edward abría los brazos para recibir a Renesmee con un cálido abrazo.

—¿Dónde estabas pequeño monstruito?, —Dijo Edward con cariño y calidez en su voz. Nessie rápidamente se había hecho una 'niña de papi' y a Edward le encantaba. Aunque, claro, debo admitir que al principio me sintió un poco celosa, pero era imposible estar enfadada.

—¡Fui a comprar muchas cosas con Tía Alie y Tía Rosie!, —

— ¿No saludas a tu mamá Nessie?, —Le pregunte con un puchero en mis labios.

Nessie paso rápidamente del regazo de Edward al mío, abrazándome y escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

— ¡Hey! —Se quejó Edward.

Yo sonreí; Nessie me _mostro_ rápidamente cuanto me había extrañado en el centro comercial.

—Edward, Bella, debo informarles que mañana, Esme, Rose y yo estaremos en su casa. —Edward miró a Alice con un corte de manga. Alice, en cambio, rodó los ojos. —Nessie necesita urgentemente un nuevo armario. Además, necesitamos quitar el papel tapiz rosa, ese ya pasó de moda. —Nos dijo como si fuera obvio.

En eso, Renesmee saltó de mis brazos. —¡El magenta es lo de hoy! —Gritó, apoyando a sus tías.

Edward y yo sonreímos, no podríamos negarle nada a nuestra hija.

Aunque esto significaba no pasar más tiempo haciendo_ eso_.

.

—Parece que mañana no podemos estar solos. —Suspiro Edward, acercándome más a él.

Yo reí tontamente, me encantaba cuando Edward se ponía en plan seductor.

—Ya sabes, siempre me puedes tener en las noches. —Susurre en su oído mientras enredaba mis manos en su cuello.

Edward gimió dulcemente, cuando oyó mis palabras y como jugueteaba con su lóbulo en mis dientes. No resistimos más, y atacamos nuestros labios con la pasión contenida que teníamos desde aquella mañana.

Hasta que unos _jodidos _golpes nos interrumpieron.

Edward los ignoró, así que yo también lo hice, me concentre más en tener a Edward fuera de sus pantalones.

Pero ahora los golpes fueron acompañados de gritos. Gritos de una voz, que ahora mismo odiaba.

—¡Edward, Bella, dejen de hacer eso y ábranme la puerta!, —Gritó, alto, lo suficientemente alto para que Edward se desesperara y fuera a abrirla la puerta a ese, perro.

—¡Tú! ¡Qué diablos haces aquí, a medianoche! —Oí su gritó. Suspire y me fui hacia la puerta.

Estaba totalmente caliente, lo único que quería es estar con mi esposo en una noche apasionada y ¿Qué consigo?, que mi esposo se pelee con el estúpido licántropo de mi amigo.

—Pensé que los vampiros no dormían. —Refunfuño Jacob.

—¡Pero, Nessie, sí! —Argumente lo obvio.

—Precisamente, vengo a visitar a Nessie. —Dijo sonriente.

—Jacob, ¿Qué diablos no entiendes? Nessie, esta ¡Dormida! ¿Quieres que te lo deletreé? —Dijo enojado Edward.

Dios, se ve _tan_ sexy enojado.

Pero, como si la voz de Jake la invocara, la dulce de mi hijita, apareció junto a mí.

—¡Jake! ¡Jake! —Gritó de alegría, mientras daba dulces saltitos.

El maldito perro sonrió de satisfacción. Edward y yo le gruñimos al mismo tiempo.

—Nessie, es hora que te duermas, Vamos a la cama mañana puedes ver a Jake. —Dijo Edward dulcemente, inclinado hacia Renesmee.

Oh, Se veía _tan_ dulce y sexy cuando se pone en el plan tierno.

Nessie hizo un puchero, que hasta la misma Alice se lo creería. —Pero… papi, —Sollozó, —¿Puede Jake hacer una pijamada conmigo? —

—Linda, Jake puede esperar. —Trató de calmarla Edward, a lo lejos escuche un 'no es cierto', por parte de Jake, pero lo ignore.

—Es que, yo nunca eh tenido una fiesta de pijama, y yo quiero que tu, mami y Jake estén ahí. —Crush. Sip, ese es el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose.

Edward suspiro, tomo el rostro de Nessie y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Está bien pequeña, si eso te hace feliz.

Lo siguiente fue unos gritos de emoción por parte de Nessie y Jake.

.

—No puedo creer que Nessie me hiciera pasar por Blanca Nieves. —Suspiré mientras me quitaba la peluca negra.

—Al menos no fuiste el enano. —Farfulló Edward.

Yo reí, aun con una barba larga y blanca, y con un sombrero puntiagudo, Edward se veía guapo.

—Admítelo, te gusta jugar a los personajes con Nessie. —Dije riendo.

Edward sonrió y me tomó en sus brazos.

—Bueno, al menos es que ellos ya están dormidos. —Dijo Edward, besando mi mejilla.

—Sabes Edward, —Dije juguetonamente. —Jake y Nessie tienen un sueño muy, muy profundo. —Sonreí, Edward me acompaño con esa sonrisa. —No creo que se despierten en un muy buen rato. —Añadí, Edward sonrió aún más.

En el momento que Edward atacó mis labios, en que sus —Ahora cálidas, —manos se pasearon por mis muslos, y las mías encontraron el botón de su camisa.

El Estúpido timbre, sonó.

Instantáneamente supe quien era por el olor: Alice y Rosalie.

Edward gruñó audiblemente, separándose por —Para él y para mí. —desgracia.

.

De nuevo, estaba en el sofá, estúpidamente aburrida. Aunque, al menos, Edward estaba junto a mí, lo único malo es que no podríamos nada de nada en ese sofá.

Rosalie, Alice y Esme estaban de un lado para otro, por toda nuestra casa, resultaba que no solo remodelarían el cuarto de Nessie, sino que también remodelarían la cocina, el baño y nuestra habitación; Lo que era realmente patético, ya que ninguno nos da la privacidad suficiente para, al menos, usarla una vez.

—Uhm… Los veo muy aburridos, ahí. —Dijo Rosalie mientras preparaba la pintura.

—¿Tu crees? —Respondí sarcásticamente.

Rosalie rodó los ojos. —Vayan a la casa, Jasper y Emmett se fueron con Seth a probar ese acantilado. —

No fueron necesarias más palabras, instintivamente Edward y yo corrimos a la casa. Necesitábamos un tiempo a solas, urgentemente.

No tuvimos tiempo para abrir la puerta, solo saltamos por la ventana de la cocina. Aún no podía creer lo dependientes que éramos para hacer eso, pero ahora mismo no me interesa. Lo bueno y malo de ser vampiro, —Bueno para mí. — es que nunca me cansó.

—Oh, ya era hora de tener un tiempo a solas. —Farfulló Edward, tomándome en brazos y mordisqueando mi cuello.

Sentir su húmeda y caliente lengua por mi cuello me hizo gemir intensamente. Al diablo si no podía parar más, quería estar con Edward así, para siempre.

Edward me tomo por detrás de piernas haciendo que instintivamente rodeara mis piernas con su cadera. Y _vaya_ que lo sentí.

Mi trasero pegó con algo, no me importaba en que lo haríamos, como lo haríamos o en donde lo haríamos. Yo solo quería _hacerlo_ con él. Con rapidez me deshice de todos los botones que mantenían cerrada su camisa —Lamentablemente. —

Sentí la cálida mano de Edward merodear por mi espalda, mandando escalofríos por mi espina dorsal, mientras su húmeda lengua seguía de largo hasta la clavícula. Mi espalda se arqueo, ofreciéndole a Edward, todo de mi, cuando él bajo el cierre de mi vestido y recorría mi ahora espalda desnuda.

Un gemido se me escapo cuando fue hacia la conexión entre mi hombro y mi cuello, mi punto débil.

Y así como se nos escapaban los gemidos, entre ellos, se escucho una resonante voz familiar.

—¡¡¡Mi Mesa!!! —Gritó Esme.

Edward paró abruptamente. Y yo gemí… de vergüenza.

Esme parecía ajena a todo esto. Fue hacia la mesa, comprobando si todo estaba bien. Casi automáticamente, Edward abrocho de nuevo mi vestido, pero lamentablemente su camisa ya había sido destruida.

—¡No niños! ¡En la mesa, no! —Nos regañó Esme, como si fuéramos unos pequeños que se comieron el postre antes de la cena. —Aquí se come. Bueno, aquí comen los chicos de la manada. Y aunque es de una madera muy especial, no creo que resistiera.

—Lo sentimos, Esme. —Dijimos Edward y yo al unisonó. Si fuéramos humanos, estoy segura que ahora pareceríamos tomates.

Esme suspiro y nos sonrió. —Descuiden chicos, aún queda el armario, el baño ¡Incluso el Garaje! —Nos Dijo Con una sonrisa.

Sí, que tu suegra —Que es como tu segunda madre. —Te diga donde debes hacerlo, es embarazoso.

_Muy_ embarazoso.

* * *

**N/A**: Bien, como prometí, aquí esta el segundo capítulo, completamente editado. En fin, en respuesta a un review, no, no haré esto con Oportunamente Padre. Pero si lo haré, con "En un Bar", (En mi blog están todas estas noticias.) Porque, pienso que a ustedes les parecerá mejor las historias si están bien escritas y entendibles. Pero, lo único que pido, señoritas, es paciencia, también tengo otras historias y cada día se me viene una nueva historia, pero aveces no tengo tiempo ni de escribirlas en mi libreta, por lo que, no creo que se aburren de mí en un buen tiempo. Muchas Gracias a todas ustedes que se atrevieron a darme un review, aún después de todo lo que hice y sin actualizar 6 meses. Por lo que, muchas gracias, de verdad.

_Kisses_**&**_Bites_.

**Meriba.**


End file.
